Crazy for this girl
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: I shan't tell you the coupling... it'd ruin *everything*...


**Crazy for this girl...**

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit, just a very wounded pride. *sighs* I hate cross-country... Song doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Evan and Jaron. Just needed it for the fic. Had some sort of symbolism.

* * *

The room was filled with candles, scented candles Misora noted.

_What could he be possibly planning?_ she wondered silently to herself. Saicho had asked her to keep the 14th of February free. Why that date? A good thing he had asked her in advance, at least then she could cancel the tuition appointment she had made with Kashiro-sama's daughter.

"Ne... where is he?" She muttered aloud. There was no sign of Saicho himself. Her father, Benimaru and Minameo were absent as well.

"What the *heck* is going on?" Her voice more firm, with a hint of aggravation and anxiety. Were they playing a prank on her? Must have wanted to get even when she refused to let them in after they trained in the rain. 

"Well it serves them right! I just cleaned the house and mopped the floor, don't intend to have soaked and muddy bakas galloping about the house." She pouted. A rumble was heard and Misora flushed. _Very hungry too... wonder if there's anything in the fridge..._ So she made her way towards the kitchen and suddenly, the door slammed shut.

She blinked.

"Saicho-kun?" No answer.

"Otousan?" No answer.

"Benimaru?"

"Minameo?" Again no answer. She trembled. Apart from things being dirty and messy, Misora hated ghosts. Hated them much more than she hated thunderstorms. Her eyes scanned the room and then she noticed something that wasn't there before.

A table.

In the middle of the room.

Set with all those romantic candlelight. Her eyes widened. Something interested her even more,

There was food.

She cautiously made her way towards the table and then seated herself. Almost at once, the lights went on and she was blinded - momentarily.

"Nani yo kore?"

"Konbanwa... Misora-san." That voice... so familiar...

"Saciho-kun! You nearly shocked me! What were you trying to do? I was so scared! I thought there were ghosts, and then the door suddenly banged in on me. Why are you just standing there and smiling at me? Saicho-kun? Saicho-kun?" She narrowed her eyes and then stood up abruptly from her seat. Almost immediately he was standing beside her and then gracefully ushered her back down. He gave her another one of his enigmatic smiles which left her mildly annoyed and then handed something to her.

She blinked. (We get this a lot too in reality... just wanted to let you all know. ^_^)

In her palms was a lily. An origami water lily, a lilac-coloured origami water lily.

"Kirei..." She whispered and then lifted it up to the light to take a closer look at it. Someone cleared his throat, she ignored. He cleared again and she cast him a surreptious look. Saicho smiled.

"Ano... Misora-san... the reason I called you here was because I wanted to celebrate a very meaningful even with you." _An event? They weren't even married or engaged for the matter..._

He saw the perplexed look on her face and smiled again.

"In the gaijin countries, they celebrate something called Valentine's Day every 14th of February..." he paused, letting her digest what he had just said.

"This was to mark the love people had for each other. I'm not too sure about the history of Valentine's Day but you see Misora-san... I... I err... wanted to celebrate it with you because..." He waited, no response. Either she didn't understand or she wanted to hear those words from him. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day with you because I love you. Because you're a very special person in my life." He heard her breath catch and then it resumed its normal passage again.

"Misora-san?"

"Saicho-kun... I'm deeply flattered... thank you..." He smiled, his heart soared and somewhere his brain was setting off imaginary fireworks. He took another breath and then snapped his fingers. The lighting dimmed again. Misora raised an eyebrow.

A spotlight was turned on and she noticed a small group. Wasn't that... her father? Since when did her father, the Assistant Master of Ku, play the drums? And... Benimaru playing the bass? Leaving Minameo with the acoustic guitar. She was very *very* puzzled now. What were they going to do? What was *Saicho* going to do? Serenade her like in those books she had read once in the library?

But as Saicho procured a microphone from somewhere, Misora realised that he might be doing the very thing.

Saicho smiled and then took a meditating breath. _St. Valentine, wherever you are... guide me..._

And so he sang...

_She rolls the window down  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why   
But she's changed my mind  
  
When you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking bout her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
But would I know  
I know now  
  
When you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking bout her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
When you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking bout her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
When you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl_  
  
The song ended and then Kukai and Co. left the room in methodical and hushed silence. Saicho turned back to face Misora, he double-took. 

She was crying.

_Was that a good sign?_

"Misora-san? Misora-san, daijoubu?" _Oh dear oh dear oh no..._ She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears. And then she smiled.

His heart stopped somewhere from falling to his feet.

He blinked.

She got up.

"Saicho-kun... arigatou..." And in following the tradition that actions speaks louder than words, Misora accomplished that, with a meaningful tune of her own.

"Thank you for that. Thank you for everything." she whispered fiercely as she hugged him tight. It was a moment before she received any response from him, and then his arms went around her.

"Iie. Thank *you*. For without you, I wouldn't have found any other meaning to live. Without you I wouldn't have gone to the Ura Butou Satsujin. Without you I wouldn't have survived all the hardships I've gone in my life. For everything that I've done, I have you to thank. Misora-san... will you marry me?" She looked up at him, his fingers tracing her high flushed cheekbones before cupping her cheek. The tender look in his eyes warmed her heart and she yielded.

"Yes... I will."

* * *

Author's Notes: Another one of those, how Saicho proposed to Misora kind of thingy. Heart-warming isn't it? ^_^.

* * *


End file.
